For All Or Nothing 2: Good Friends, Better Enemies
by wwechick
Summary: Dean Ambrose is the new #1 Contended for the WWE Championship currently held by his former brother of the Shield Roman Reigns. Not only is the match for the belt, it is also for the love of Dean's life, Renee Young, making the match more personal. With more at stake, Dean receives unexpected help and guidance from an unexpected individual as he prepares for the match of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**For All Or Nothing 2: Good Friends, Better Enemies**

 **CHAPTER 1:**

Michael Cole was standing in the ring at the end of a black table preparing for a contract signing between the challenger and the current WWE Champion.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonights contract signing will take place for a match for the WWE Championship. Without any further ado, let's bring out the WWE champion...Roman Reigns."

Roman Reigns music hit with the disapproval of the crowd. He and his cousins The Usos made their way to the ring. Roman had his title drapped over his broad tattoed right shoulder. He was smug, arrogant, egotistical. He had the I-don't-care-what-people-think attitude.

Roman and his cousins made their way into the ring. He held his prized possesion up in the air as the sold-out crowd of Boston, Mass booed loudly. The 3 men took their place on one side of the long table waiting for the arrival of the man whom Roman thought in his mind was too stupid to step up to the plate to take his championship.

"And now," Michael Cole continued. "Let's bring out the challenger, the new #1 contender. Roman Reigns' former friend, now foe. He is the former Intercontinental champion, former United States champion. He makes up 1/3 of the group The Shield. He's the Lunatic Fringe...Dean Ambrose."

The crowd rose from their seats as the familiar rev of a guitar sounded throughout the arena. Dean Ambrose, the blue-eyed Cincinnati, Ohio wild child, made his presence known. Donning blue jeans, black tank-top, leather jacket, he walked to the ring with a spring in his step. He stepped into the ring, not removing his eyes from his enemy. He took his place on the other side of the table as his music ceased and the crowd cheered his name.

"Gentlemen. The contract signing is for a match for the WWE Championship. Roman, as current champion, you may sign first."

Roman passed his title over to Jay Uso, whom stood to his left. He picked up the pen turning the contract towards him. He signed his name on the required dotted line."

"Now, Dean. If you please..."

Dean reached for the contract and picked it up. He cradled the pen in his hand and placed his signature on the page, then sat down the contract and tossed the ink pen over his shoulder.

"It is official." Michael said addressing the crowd. "It will be Roman Reigns vs Dean Ambrose for the WWE Championship."

Roman Reigns picked up the mic which sat to his right on the table.

"Well, Ambrose. I guess it's official. You versus me for the belt. But let me warn you. You're not going up against a good guy. You're not going up against bad guy. You're going up against _the_ guy."

"Booooooooooo"

"Why...what's wrong, Deany-boy? You usually have a way with words. Have nothing to say?" Roman reached forward and clasped Dean by the chin, pulling his jaw down. "Cat got your tongue?"

Dean smacked Romans's arm away flexing his jaw. He picked up his own microphone and spoke, his raspy voice carrying out.

"What I have to say to you is short and sweet. Sweet for me, not so sweet for you. Actions speak louded than words. What I mean is I will let my fists do the talking for me."

Dean dropped the mic to the mat not removing his eyes from his former friend.

"Confident. I like it. Congrats on becoming the #1 contender for the title. Also, I would like to congratulate you on something else, but I have to ask first, cause I took it as a rumor. I heard you proposed to...what's her name...Renee Young. Is it true?"

Dean's eyebrows lowered, his face showing a sneer.

"It is true. How...how sickening. Heinous. Pathetic. Did she say yes? Cause if she did, then I feel so sorry for her. Marrying a piece of filthy, disgusting, dirty, rotten, smelly, Cincinnati gutter trash like you."

Dean removed the leather jacket from his muscular upper torso and dropped it outside of the ring. He jumped over the table and pounced onto Roman knocking him over the mat. Michael Cole evacuated the ring rapidly. Jay, whom dropped the title, and Jimmy were quick to pull Dean away from Roman. They pulled him over to the right corner of the ring. Jay leaned down and grabbed Dean by his ankles while Jimmy climbed on the outside of the ring apron and pulled Deans arms backwards restraining him. Roman rose from the mat and flipped the table. over. He picked up the microphone and stalked over to his former friend.

"You think that was funny, Ambrose? Huh? Who do you think you are trying to attack me? What are you trying to prove?"

Roman finished his statement by pulling his right fist back and socking a Dean right in the face drawing blood from his nose.

"Oh...silly me. I forgot to name the stipulation to our match at Summerslam. This match is a For All Or Nothing match. And it will take place inside Hell In A Cell. And you had better pray that you win. Because if you don't, not only will I get to keep the WWE Championship, your girl Renee Young...is mine. Believe that."

Roman dropped the mic outside of the ring to the floor. He took a few steps back to the middle of the ring. He crounched down to a kneeling position, ran, and speared a vulnerable Dean Ambrose in the corner, driving the air out of him. Jimmy and Jay released Dean before his crumbled to the mat.

The pain was excrutiating. Dean moaned, groaned, gasping for air. He coughed as he tried to draw in some air. He coughed up blood. Internal injuries. He knew a rib, if not two, was broken. Roman, Jimmy and Jay stood there looking at the fallen, injured man at their feet. Jimmy retrieved the championship from the mat and handed it to the champ. Roman raised the belt high in the air with both hands as the crowd loudly booed and RAW was going off the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for this short chapter. The next one will be a little longer. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this story so far.**

 **CHAPTER 2:**

Dean Ambrose music hit the next week on RAW. The crowd roared as he made his presence known. He walked out onto the ramp carrying a kendo stick in his right hand. He stopped at the top of the ramp and turned his eyes towards the curtain. He motioned with his left hand for someone to come out. Renee Young walked out and took Dean's left hand in hers. The couple walked towards the ring together. When they approaced the steel steps, Dean let Renee ascend them before him. Dean jumped onto the apron of the ring and separated the middle and bottom ropes allowing Renee to step inside the ring.

Dean stepped between the ropes, then walked over to the other side of the ring and demanded for a microphone. He met Renee in the middle of the ring mat as his music ceased.

"You okay?" he whispered into her ear. She nodded as Dean brought the microphone up to his mouth.

"The Sunday before last Monday night, was one of the greatest nights of my life professionally and personally. Professionally, I had become the new #1 contender for the WWE title. Personally...that Sunday night after the match, I walked backstage and found Renee waiting for me." Dean put the kendo stick down at his feet.

"I found her and hugged her. Then, I took her by the hand and got down on one knee." He took Renee by the left hand as he turned to face her. "I looked deep into her eyes. It was then...I popped the question. And...she said yes."

The crowd applauded their congratulations. The couple stepped closer to each other. Renee circled her arms around Dean's waist. Dean cupped Renee's left cheek. They leaned in until their lips met in a tender kiss. The crowd cheered chanting 'YES! YES! YES!'. Renee and Dean broke the kiss.

"Now.." Dean continued. "You figured I would be happy myself about a successful proposal to Renee. Don't get me wrong. I am _very_ excited to marry the love of my life. However, there is a dark cloud hanging over Renee and myself as I speak; in the form of Roman Reigns."

"Booooooooooooo"

"My thoughts exactly. You see, Roman didn't have to make this personal, but that's exactly what he did. And I will make him regret it." Dean looked into the camera. "Roman, you piece of filth. Last week, you made this personal. Last week, I said I would make my fists do the talking for me. Right now, that's exactly what I plan on doing right here, right now. But befthat happens, Renee, I need you to leave this ring."

He led Renee to the opposite side of the ring and held the ropes open for her to step out onto the apron. "I need you to stand over by the ring announcer. Just to be safe. Please."

She nodded before kissing Dean lightly on the lips. She descended the ring steps and took her place over by the time keepers area. Dean walked to the middle of the ring and picked up the kendo stick.

"ROMAN! Get out here!" he ordered, his fiery blue eyes focused at the top of the ramp. "You think a broken rib from last week is going to stop me from getting my hands on you? You think me being hurt is going to stop me? It's gonna take more that a broken rib to keep me down. In order to stop me, you're gonna have to kill me. Get out here so I can finish what I started."

Dean slammed the microphone to the mat before taking the kendo stick into both hands. He was livid. He was mad. He was irate. He was ready for a fight.

"COME ON, ROMAN!"

Dean scowled as he waited for Roman to appear. However, the scowl quickly disappeared into a look of shock on his lightly stubbled face after a very familiar tone sounded throughout the arena.

*BONG*


	3. Chapter 3

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* There are spoilers in this chapter if you have not read the first story of For All Or Nothing. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 3:**

The crowd rose to their feet as the toll of a familiar bell sounded throughout the sold-out arena. Dean stood in the middle of the ring dumbfounded and confused. He was expecting Roman Reigns to come out to face him. He was also expecting the Usos to be there with him...

But instead...The Undertaker? _The Undertaker?_

The bell rang again as the lights dimmed. The eerie, dreary, somber funeral dirge played over the speakers. Undertaker, to the roar of the crowd, walked out onto the ramp, smoke circling his ankles. The Man In Black walked slowly to the ring, then proceeded to walk up the steel steps. He stopped at the top of the steel steps. He raised his hands, bringing the lights on, rolling his eyes in the back of his head.

It was the entrance of this man and his presence which struck fear in his opponents' hearts. Even after 20 plus years, it was still the most intimidating, the most bone-chilling entrance ever, even to an easily unintimidated man like Dean Ambrose, whom stood awe-struck at the Undertaker, whom made his way into the ring. The Lunatic Fringe and the Phenom locked eyes briefly before Undertaker walked over to the other side of the ring and asked for a mircrophone.

The crowd began chanting Undertaker's name as the music died down.

'UNDERTAKER! CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP'

This continued for another few moments until the Man From The Dark Side brought the microphone to his lips and his deep baritone voice spoke.

"Hello, Ambrose."

Dean swallowed and took a deep breath before answering. "Hello, Undertaker."

Undertaker turned his eyes behind him towards the announcer's corner and tipped his hat towards Dean's fiancee. "Miss. Renee." She nodded in reply. Undertaker turned his green eyes back towards the #1 contender to Reigns' WWE Championship.

"Undertaker, don't get me wrong. It's always a pleasure to see you. Truly. However, I was expecting to see Roman Reigns and his goofball cousins The Usos out here facing me tonight. Not you. I mean that with no disrespect."

"I understand, Dean. Although, I know this will upset you when I tell you that Roman Reigns is not here."

"Well...The Usos?"

"Not here either."

Dean was disappointed. "I guess me beating up Roman is out of the question for tonight. Oh, well." Dean dropped the kendo stick to the mat and slid it out of the ring with his right foot. "I guess we had better go, Renee."

"Hold on a sec there, Ambrose. You are the reason why I'm out here."

"What? Me?"

"Yes. Take it from a guy who's been where you've been. Having somebody threaten those you hold dear to your life. But, before I go any further, congratulations on your successful proposal to Renee Young."

"Thank you."

"Anyway, back to what I was going to say. Somebody threatened to take not only my wife, but my daughter. As a matter of fact, they did."

"I remember that. Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman..." he stopped right there fearing he might upset the man. "Sorry. I won't say another word about that. But if you don't mind me asking, how is your family nowadays?"

"They are doing very well, thank you. And thanks to you, you've made Kaia a member of the Ambrose Asylum. She happens to be a fan of yours."

The brought a smile to Dean's face. "Wow. I don't know what to say." He turned his eyes towards the cameras to his right. "Hi, Kaia. Thanks for being a fan." He looked back at Undertaker. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"Brock Lesnar took my wife and child. It drove me crazy. I wasn't thinking clearly. It tortured me. He manipulated me and I don't manipulate easy. I'm sure you don't either. The only way I could get them back was if I beat Brock in the For All Or Nothing match, which was also for the belt at the time. With all due respect to the WWE and the title, the only thing that mattered to me was winning the match and getting my family back, which I succeeded.

You, too, will also be fighting for the title. But...you have something, better yet someone, much more important to fight for. You understand?"

Dean nodded.

"So the real reason why I'm out here talking to you is to give you some advice."

"Any advice from the leader of the lockerroom is great appreciated and received."

Undertaker walked to the corner of the ring closed to the time keeper's area and motioned for Renee to approach. She walked over to the steel steps and walked up them to enter the ring. Undertaker held open the ring ropes allowing Renee to enter. Undertake guided Renee to stand in front of her fiancee.

"Now. Dean. You see this woman? This woman you asked to be your wife? She should be your main focus going into your match against Roman Reigns. And again, I mean all respect to the WWE and the title. You don't want to see Renee Young wind up in the clutches of that madman, do you?"

"No."

"Let me ask you this, then. Will you fight with everything you have? Will you fight tooth and nail? Will you fight without giving up? Will you fight, with your heart and soul, to keep Renee safe?"

"Yes."

"I can't hear you."

"YES!" Dean shouted.

"Then, here is my advice for you. When you face Roman Reigns, you do just that. Fight."

"I will."

"Go get 'em, kid."

Undertake dropped the microphone to the mat and began to leave the ring. Dean closed the gap between him and Renee and embraced her like it would be the last time he saw her. He knew what he had to do. He was going to take Undertaker's advice...and fight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Things are about to get intense in this chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 3: SMACKDOWN**

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time. The Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose."

Dean Ambrose had stepped in front of the camera next to his interview, Tom Phillips.

"Dean. I would like to get your thoughts on the past couple of weeks between you and Roman. I'm sure your relationship with him has changed drastically."

"Indeed, Tom. It has. I don't even recognize him anymore. When we were in The Shield together, running wild over anyone and everyone that crossed our pathes, we were thick as thieves. We we partners. We were friends. We were brothers; not by blood, but by bond. Ever since he won that championship title, it changed him. It's gone to his head. He's become this egotistical waste-of-space of a man. He's sadistic. And let me remind you how sadistic he is. He could have kept our match for the title, but NO! He had to get Renee involved, which is something he never should have done. But make no mistake about it, Tom. When I face Roman Reigns, not only will I take that title, but I will make sure to keep Renee by my side." Dean walked away leaving Tom Phillips shaking his head speechless.

Later on that night, the cameras caught Dean Ambrose in the bathroom washing his hands. He was in the middle of drying his hands with a paper towel when heard a soft chuckle behind him and someone saying his name.

"Ambrose."

Dean turned to see who had addressed him. "Jimmy Uso. Or is it Jey? It's hard to tell you two apart nowadays."

"It's Jimmy."

"Okay." Dean simply said disposing the wet towel in the trash bin under the sink. "Where's Roman?"

Jimmy walked over to the paper towel dispenser and retrieved a paper towel and rolled in up into a wad, then placed it in the mouth of the drain. He reached for the faucets and turned them both on filling the sink with water. "Oh, I am so sorry to inform you, Dean, but...Roman is not here."

Dean clicked his tongue in his mouth. "Typical. Now that he's the champion, he sends his cousin to visit me. Too scared to show his face to me. A cowardice human being."

Jimmy reached for the faucets turning them off after the sink was full. "However, he did ask to give you a message. A special, hand-delivered message to you."

"Is that right?" Jimmy nodded. "Fine. Like I said. Cowardice human being. What is the message?"

"Well, first, let me ask. What did the open palm say to the face?"

Dean just stared at Jimmy, eyebrows lowered.

"You look confused at my question. Let me help make things less confusing for you."

Dean grunted as his head snapped back from the impact of the slap. "How's that for a hand-delivered message, Ambrose?"

Dean rubbed his sore left cheek as he turned his eyes towards Jimmy. "Well...you did it wrong."

Dean unloaded with a slap of his own. "It was supposed to hurt."

Jimmy rammed Dean against the bathroom stall, then took him down to the tile floor. Dean had Jimmy on his back ready to land a right hand to Jimmy's jaw only to feel someone pull him away from his attacker.

"Hold him, Jey!" Jimmy ordered rising from the floor.

Jey brought Dean to a standing position, holding his arms back.

"You want it to hurt?" Jimmy asked Dean. "We can make it hurt."

Jimmy socked Dean hard in the stomach driving the air out of him. "How's that for hurt? You want a shot, Jey?"

"I thought you would never ask."

Jey and Jimmy switched sides. "Well...I don't have a punching bag in here. So, I guess, Ambrose, you'll just have to do."

Jey struck Dean hard in the face with a vicious right fist. He landed a left hook, then another right. Jimmy and Jay switched places again. Jimmy landed a couple more punches to Dean's face, then stopped.

"Hey, Jey. He's looking a little bloody. Don't you think?"

"Oh yeah, Jimmy. Bloody lip, bloody nose, bloody cheek. Bloody."

"Let's clean him off." Jimmy suggested pointing to the sinkful of water.

Jey pulled a beaten Dean Ambrose to the sink.

"Come on, Dean. "Jey said tauntingly. "Let's clean you up."

"We want you to look good for Renee." Jimmy added.

Jey reached for a handful of Dean's hair and stepped closer to the sink. They dunked Dean's battered face into the water. The Uso's laughed as Dean struggled. His leather booted feet kicked and stomped at the tiled floor. His face was pulled up from the water. He coughed and gasped for air. The relief didn't last long before he was dunked again...only a little longer this time.

The sound of a door banging against the bathroom wall caused Jimmy and Jey to gasp out loud. Undertaker stalked into the room as the Usos backed away from Dean.

"GET OUT! Unless you want to feel the wrath of the Reaper."

The Usos made their escape running past Undertaker, through the open doorway. Undertaker walked over to Dean and carefully lowered him to the floor. Dean layed on his side coughing up water on the tiled floor, gasping again for a proper breath to enter his body. Undertaker rubbed on Dean's upper back.

"Easy, Ambrose. Easy, man."

Dean panted as he moved to a flatback position. He blinked until his eyes were focused enough to see who it was that intervened on his behalf.

"Taker?" he whispered. "I didn't know you...I didn't know you were..."

"Shh...not a word. Let me help you up."

Undertaker, not knowing how hurt Dean was, cautiously aided the young man to his feet. Undertaker stood Dean against the wall until he was steady enough to stand on his own.

"Come on. Let's get you to the trainers."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: RAW BACKSTAGE**

The Usos were seen walking backstage talking and laughing. The topic of conversation: attacking Dean Ambrose in the bathroom on Smackdown. Their conversation was interrupted when they heard somebody clearing their throat.

"Hey, look who's here." Jimmy stated.

"The McMahon siblings. Stephanie and Shane." Jey added.

"Hello, Usos." Shane greeted.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything." Stephanie said.

"Nope. Not at all, Mrs. McMahon." Jey answered.

"We just came by to let you know that you two will be in a match tonight." Shane informed the Usos.

"Okay." Jimmy said. "Who is our opponent?"

"Care to tell them, sis?" Shane asked Stephanie.

"Gladly, brother. Your opponent tonight, Jimmy and Jey, is none other than the Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose."

The Uso brothers high-fived each other hooting, but was quickly cut off.

"What I didn't mention is the match was at Dean's request. He wants to pay you both back for the beating you gave him on Smackdown."

"Really?" Jey asked.

"What, he didn't get enough of a beating last week?" Jimmy mocked.

"Well, we ought to punish you for that..." Shane added. "Which we are. After tonight's match, you two will be suspended indefinitely."

Jimmy and Jey exclaimed their disappointment at the suspension.

"Allow me to also say," Stephanie continued "that at Dean's request, this will be a tag-team match. It will be Dean and the partner of his choosing."

"Oh, great..."Jimmy muttered.

"Who is it?" Jey asked angrily.

"Well, if you're disappointed now," Shane said. "You will be even more disappointed when you find out that Dean's partner tonight is...well, let's just say, Dean, alongside his partner, will make you two...rest...in...peace..."

The Usos were speechless.

"Good luck, you guys." Stephanie said before she and her brother walked away.

Later on, the cameras were showing Dean and Renee in their locker room. Dean was finishing his push-ups while Renee watched him from the couch.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Dean?" Renee asked as Dean stood up.

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"Your face is still somewhat bruised after that beating the other night. _And_...they could have killed you."

"Well, if they wanted to kill me, they should have held me under water a lot longer."

"Dean..."

Renee lowered her head, casting her eyes to the floor. Dean knelt down in front of her. He placed a finger under her chin, lifting her head so he could look into her eyes.

"Hey...I'm just talking crazy. I didn't mean that."

"I hope not."

"Let's face it. The beating they gave me, is nothing compared to the beating me and Undertaker will be giving them tonight."

Renee couldn't hide the smirk. "I can't believe Undertaker is going through with this."

"It was his idea. He asked me. How could I turn down _that_ offer? Teaming with Undertaker? It's a once-in-a-lifetime thing for me."

There was a light knock at the door. Dean rose from his kneeling position and went to answer the door.

"Hey, Undertaker. Come on in."

"Thanks, Dean."

"Hello, Undertaker." Renee said rising from the couch extending her right hand. "Pleasure to see you."

Undertaker removed his hat and took her hand into his. "Miss. Renee Young. Pleasure's all mine."

He brought her hand to his lips, gently kissing her knuckles.

"Yo." Dean said.

"What?" Renee chuckled. "Undertaker's just being polite."

"Huh. I never thought Undertaker and polite could be used in the same sentence." he joked.

"What are you saying, Ambrose? I can be polite. I can be the perfect gentleman. Ask my wife. Unless you want me to show you the complete opposite."

"Nevermind. Save it for the ring. If you don't mind me asking though. Why did you want to be my tag-team partner tonight?"

"I thought you wanted some revenge and I had a feeling it wouldn't be a fair fight. Just wanted to even the odds."

"No offense, Undertaker," Renee chimed in. "But, I thought you retired."

"Tonight, Renee, retired is not in my vocabulary. After what happened on Smackdown last week..."

"Speaking of Smackdown, I never did thank you for helping him that night."

"It's okay. You don't have to."

She stepped closer to Undertaker. "Yes. I do."

She leaned up and kissed him on the left cheek.

"Yo!"

"Uh-oh." Renee snickered.

"Oh no. I think I'm making your fiancee jealous, Renee."

"You're lucky I like you, Taker."

"Uh-huh. You ready for this?"

"Yep." Dean turned his eyes to his future bride. "You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Security is not far away."

"Okay." He turned towards Undertaker. "Let's do this."

"I'm ready."

"Take care of him out there for me, would you please, Undertaker?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Dean? Good luck and be careful."

"Thank you and I will."

Dean and Undertaker turned to walk out the door. "Jonathan?"

Dean halted at the use of his real name. He looked at Renee, who proceeded to walked towards him. She leaned forward and kiss him directly on the lips. She opened her mouth slightly allowing their tongues to meet. The kiss lasted only a moment, but it was all Dean needed. It was the perfect adrenaline rush for the match. Foreheads touching, eyes closed, they stood their in a brief silence.

"I love you," Renee whispered after a second.

"I love you too." he whispered back. He added one last peck on the lips before walking out the door to do battle with The Usos with the legend, The Undertaker, by his side.


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for another short chapter. This is the start of the tag-team match. The next chapter will continue and conclude the match. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. CHAPTER 6: TAG-TEAM MATCH**

 ***DING DING DING***

The bell sounded signaling the tag-team main event for Monday Night Raw. It was The Usos vs. the team of Dean Ambrose and The Undertaker. Dean and Jimmy stood toe-to-toe in the middle of the ring, neither one saying a word.

Just like last week on Smackdown, Jimmy reached forward and slapped the taste out of Dean's mouth. The crowd gasped. In a split second, Dean followed up with a slap of his own.

"Still didn't hurt, Jimmy boy."

Jimmy landed a right hook. "How about that?"

Dean faced Jimmy, rubbing and flexing his jaw. "That's more like it." he commented before delivering a right hook of his own. Jimmy tackled Dean to the mat pounding away at his opponent. Dean rolled over and landed shots to Jimmy's face and body. Jimmy pushed Dean away and quickly rose to his feet. Jimmy brought his right foot up into Dean's solar plexus. Grabbing Dean by the arm, he irish-whipped him to the ropes. He went for a clothesline, but Dean ducked, bounced off the ropes, and cross-bodied Jimmy back down to the mat. Dean landed a few more punches before bringing Jimmy to his feet. He led Jimmy to his corner and tagged Undertaker in.

Undertaker socked Jimmy in the ribs, then struck a right to Jimmy's face. He pushed Jimmy to an empty and began with body shots. Undertaker tossed Jimmy to the other empty corner across from them. Undertaker went to connect with a clothesline in the corner, only to have Jimmy bring his right foot up into Undertaker's face, backing him away a few feet. Jimmy came out of the corner for the attack just as Undertaker landed a big boot to Jimmy's face.

Undertaker reached down grabbing Jimmy by the left arm and pulled him up. He gave the arm a twist and a yank. Undertaker pulled Jimmy to a vacant corner, and began to use the turnbuckles to climb to the top rope. The crowd knew what was coming and they rose out of their seats chanting 'Old School'. Undertaker walked the top rope, then jumped striking Jimmy at the nape of the neck.

"YOU STILL GOT IT! *CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP* YOU STILL GOT IT! *CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP*" came the cry of the crowd over and over. Even Dean joined in with the crowd.

"Man, I miss this." Undertaker said eyeing his partner.

"I bet. You hear that? They still love you."

Jimmy crawled over to his brother and tagged him in. He came rushing at Undertaker as he had his back turned.

"WATCH OUT!" Dean warned.

Undertaker followed up with a vicious clothesline. He leaned down and grabbed Jey by the hair and threw him over the top rope. Jimmy went to the outside of the ring and aided Jey to his feet. Undertaker walked over to his corner and tagged Dean in. Dean watched as both Usos stood outside the ring. He stood next to Undertaker and whispered into his ear. Undertaker gave a nod and took hold of Dean's right arm. He whipped Dean across the ring and Dean did a suicide dive between the top and middle ring ropes, taking both Usos down outside the ring. Dean rose to his feet and pounded his chest letting out a yell. He rolled under the ring ropes and back into the ring to stand next to Undertaker whom slapped him on the back. Dean returned the gesture.

The crowd was getting so pumped for this match. They made it known chanting, 'THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP*' as RAW went to commercial break.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: TAG-TEAM MATCH CONCLUSION**

Jey Uso had his right leg pressed into the spine of Dean Ambrose, holding his arms backwards. Dean groaned through gritted teeth as Jey applied more pressure. The referee asked Dean if he gave up.

 _Give up? I'm Dean Ambrose, dang it. Why would you ask a stupid question like that?_

"NO!"

"Give up, Ambrose!" Jimmy hollered from his corner.

"Don't listen to him, Dean!" Undertaker encouraged.

Jey wrapped a right arm around Dean's throat, knee still pressed into his opponent's back. He brought Dean up to his feet, pulling him to his corner.

"What's wrong, Ambrose? I thought you were tough. I thought you were the Lunatic Fringe."

Jey sat on stood on the middle turnbuckle and raised Dean off the mat with his arm still circled around his throat. Dean's feet kicked and dangled at the air. He lowered Dean to his feet briefly long enough for him to catch his breath, only to be raised off the mat again in the same choke hold.

"COME ON, REF! STOP THIS MADNESS!" Undertaker demanded.

Jey reached behind him and tagged Jimmy in. Jimmy climbed through the ropes as Jey released the choke on Dean. He pulled his arms behind his back as Jimmy face him. He grasped him by the chin demanding he look at him.

"Look at you. Weak. Pathetic. Useless."

Jimmy brought his right knee up, striking Dean hard in the midsection. Jey let Dean collapse to the mat, holding his gut. Jimmy rolled Dean onto his back for the cover but only got a 2-count. Jimmy got up in the ref's face ordering him to count faster. He looked down at Dean shaking his head in disgust. He reached down and grabbed a handful of auburn hair.

"Get up."

Dean rose slowly to his feet and grunted as Jimmy tugged harder at his hair. Dean turned to eye his opponent.

"I've been wondering. What does Renee see in you anyway? Why you?"

Dean answered with a stomp to Jimmy's right foot, causing him to howl in pain.

"I love her," Dean stated punching Jimmy in the face. "She loves me." he added with a chop.

"I love her..." *punch* "She loves me." *chop*

Dean continued with the 'I love her, she loves me' punching-chopping combo until Jimmy was pushed into an empty corner. He brought his foot up repeatedly into Jimmy's gut. Dean ran to the opposite corner, bounding off the second turnbuckle with his right foot, turned and ran till he connected with an elbow to Jimmy's face. He followed up with a running bulldog out of the corner. He rolled Jimmy to his back for a cover. He, too, only got a 2 count. Dean brought Jimmy to his feet pushing to the ropes. He irish-whipped Jimmy to the other side of the ring and went for a clothesline. Jimmy ducked the blow and bounced off the ropes. Both men landed on the mat after each delivered a clothesline.

The two men began crawling over to their tag-team partners. Jey slapped the top turnbuckle while Undertaker paced back and forth on the ring apron. The tags were made with Undertaker and Jey entering the ring trading blows. Undertaker knocked Jey to the ropes and tossed him to the other side of the ring. Undertaker landed a big boot. He bounced off the ropes and struck with his signature leg drop, then went for the pin. Jey did not stay down. Undertaker rose to his feet, raising his right hand in the air. Chokeslam time. Jey managed to stagger to a vertical base. Undertaker's right hand wrapped around his throat. One second, Jey was standing, the next second, he found himself lifted off the mat and slammed back down. Undertaker went for another pin only to have Jimmy quickly come in and save his brother from the 3 count.

Dean climbed to the top turnbuckle in his corner. He jumped and landed a drop kick to Jimmy, knocking him to the mat. He picked Jimmy up and threw him over the top rope, then went back to his corner to step on the ring apron.

Undertaker looked at a vulnerable Jey laying at his feet. He brought his thumb up to his throat to signal for his famous finishing move the Tombstone Piledriver, then stopped. He turned his eyes to Dean Ambrose as the right corner of his mouth turned up to a smirk. He walked over to his corner and held out his hand to Dean. Dean looked at him confused.

"I'm sure you have a message to deliver to Roman...if he's watching."

Dean tagged and stepped into the ring walking over to Jey Uso. Undertaker walked over to Jey and picked him up to his feet to face Dean.

"You tell Roman when you see him that he and myself are going straight to hell...Hell...in a cell."

Dean kicked Jey in the gut, and tucked his head under his right arm. Bringing Jey's arms behind his back, he fell backwards planting Jey's face into the mat. Undertaker stayed in the ring as Dean got the 1-2-3 for their team and the victory bell rang.

"Here's your winners. The team of Dean Ambrose and The Undertaker."

The crowd cheered as the ref raised their arms in victory. The celebration was short-lived by the sound of...

"Ambrose. Ambrose. Up here, Ambrose."

Dean looked up at the titantron to see a man with blond hair, glasses and clean shavin' wearing security clothing. Yet, somehow, that voice...it was unmistakable. The man on the titantron reached up and removed the blond wig from his head, revealing jet black hair pulled back in a ponytail, and pulled the glassed from his face.

"Surprise! Hey. Congrats on the victory tonight over my family. You must feel really good. Celebrate while you can. Just remember...at Summerslam...I will keep the title, and Renee will be mine. And speaking of Renee..."

The camera panned out to reveal a garage connected to the arena and a black car behind Roman with the trunk open. Laying inside the open trunk, taped wrists at the front, taped ankles and a taped mouth, was Renee Young. The image was dreadful and shocking.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dean hollered out.

"Oh, God, no. Please, God, no." Undertaker muttered.

"It's amazing the trust you can have for the security nowadays. It wasn't hard. I just simply knocked out all the security personal with an smoke bomb backstage, knocked on the door, told Renee what happened and...Boy oh boy...something as simple as a chloroformed rag would do the trick." Roman walked over to the trunk and slammed it shut with a satisfying thud. Roman walked over to the driver's side of the car, opened the door and sat inside the car.

"The next time you'll see her will be at Summerslam. Toodles, Deany boy."

Roman shut the drivers side door and turned the ignition over bringing the car to life. Dean went to run out of the ring only to have Undertaker grabbed him by the waist from behind. Dean wiggled, kicked and grunted in Undertaker's grasp.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"There's nothing you can do for her now, Ambrose. He has her now."

"You monster, Roman." Dean shouted. "You sick, sadistic, son of a..."

Dean couldn't finish his sentence as sobs shook his body. He sank to his knees in the ring in defeat. He knew in his mind and his heart he had failed the love of his life. He had failed to protect her. He knew, without a single doubt, he had let her down.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: A Week Later In Las Vegas**

The taxi pulled up to The Bourbon Room, a well-known bar in Las Vegas. Dean stepped out of the taxi and shut the back passenger's door. He paid the cab driver, then went on inside after the cab had vanished out of the parking lot. He began to walk into the bar for a drink or two, all the while not knowing that somebody was watching him from a rental truck just a few yards from where the taxi had let him off. The occupant of the rental vehicle stepped out and walked into the bar himself.

Dean had been there for a little over an hour and a half. During this time, he had downed 2 jugs of beer and was finishing up his 3rd shot of Jack Daniels. He wasn't just drunk, he was bone drunk. He went to retrieve his billfold out of his back jeans pocket to buy himself another round.

"Sorry, sir. But, you've had enough." the bald-headed tattooed mad stated.

"Oh come on," Dean slurred. "Be a pal and *hiccup* hook a buddy up. Would you?"

"He said, you've had enough." came a voice from behind Dean. Dean turned in his stool almost falling off of it.

"Undertaker?" Dean laughed out loud. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you home."

"Home? You don't know where I live."

"Yeah I do. I followed you from there." He aided Dean off the barstool and pulled him away from the bar countertop.

Undertaker had to did the house key from Dean's left pants pocket. He unlocked the door and opened it. As soon as both men were inside, Undertaker shoved Dean stomach-first to the floor. Dean groaned as he pulled himself to a sitting position.

"What's the big idea? You don't just go shoving people around."

"What's the big idea?" Undertaker repeated. "Look at you, Dean. You're a mess. You're filthy. You smell. You look like you haven't showered in days. What's gotten into you?"

"I went out for a few drinks. So what?" Dean rose to his feet not so steadily. "How did you find me anyway?"

"I told you. I followed you. I found out where you lived from Vince McMahon, booked a ticket out here. Found you, didn't I?"

"Why?" Dean asked crosisng his arms in front of his chest.

"Nobody in the WWE has seen or heard from you since that night of our tag team match on RAW. We've been worried sick about you."

Dean scoffed. "I'm doing just fine, thank you."

"Funny. You don't look so fine."

"Okay, I let myself go a little bit. I admit it. Now, back off and leave me alone."

"Nope. Can't do that. I was instructed by the McMahon family to come check on you."

"You shouldn't have come here. You're just wasting your time. So why don't you just leave, alright? The door's behind you. You know how to use it."

"You're drunk, Dean. That's not you speaking to me like that."

"Well, maybe this is the new and improved Dean Ambrose, okay?"

Dean began walking to the kitchen and over to the fridge. Undertaker stepped into the kitchen as Dean reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Miller Lite. Undertaker quickly stepped forward and snatched the bottle from Dean's hand.

"HEY! I was going to drink that."

"No, you're not." Undertaker asnwered matter-of-factly before smashing the bottle against the kitchen wall. Dean walked over and shoved Undertaker in the back.

"What did you do that for?"

"You know why I did it." Undertaker said facing Dean. "Would you want Renee to see you that way? If she did, she would probably leave you in no time flat!"

"What did you say?"

"Think about it. Roman Reigns has her. Did you think that bottle and it's contents you were about to consume would have brought Renee back to you? Maybe it's a good thing she is here to see you this way. Why? Cause she would be disappointed and ashamed of you."

Undertaker never saw the slap coming until he felt the open palm of Dean's right hand strike his left cheek. Undertaker quickly grabbed Dean by the throat and slammed him against the wall where he had seconds ago shattered the bottle. Undertaker didn't want to hurt him, only to take him by surprise a little bit. He released his grip from Dean's neck, letting him sink to the floor on his knees. Dean coughed, rubbing at his throat. Undertaker felt bad for what he had just done.

"Sorry, Dean. You had it coming."

Undertaker walked over and helped Dean to his feet, only to have the air driven out of him with a left elbow to the gut. Dean quickly arose and landed a hard right to Undertaker's face knocking him against the counter.

"You had _that_ coming, mister."

Undertaker reached out out with his long leg and with his left foot, low-blowed in the groin area. Dean let out a loud groan, then collapsed in pain to the floor. He moaned and groaned at the pain he was feeling. Undertaker looked down at the man at his feet. He stepped back just in time as Dean opened his mouth and vomited on the tile floor. Undertaker cringed at the sight before him. Dean was a mess. He knew Dean would never get Renee back acting like this. Undertaker just stood there shaking his head back and forth. Dean ceased regurgitating, then looked up at the man, whom had attacked him.

"Are you done now?"

Dean's answer was him passing out near the pool of his own puke. Undertaker felt sorry for this man. He knew he had to help him. But how? He would wait until the morning to figure that out.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: The Next Morning in Vegas**

 _Thunder shook the sky as lighting flashed. Dean was running through a forest towards a voice calling out his name._

 _"DEAN! DEAN! HELP ME!"_

 _"RENEE!"_

 _He kept running and running through trees. Tree branches were slapping at him and he kept tripping over stumps and big rocks._

 _"DEAN!"_

 _"RENEE!"_

 _He didn't see the drop until it was too late. He began rolling down a hill, rolling into exposed tree trunks, mud, dirt, and fallen leaves. He continued for another 5 seconds until he came to a stop landing on his stomach at the bottom of the hill. He raised his head slowly to look around. He looked to his right to see the edge of a cliff. Dean groaned from the pain in his body. He rose to his feet, staggering briefly, but was able to stand. Achingly, he made his way to the edge of the cliff and looked over. Rushing water and pointed rocks. No Renee. He backed away from the edge unaware of a presence behind him._

 _"Hello, Ambrose," the voice said behind him._

Roman.

 _Dean turned to face Roman only to be viciously backhanded across the face. The blow knocked him to the grass. Roman used his right foot and pushed Dean over the edge of the cliff. Dean was able to grab on, barely, to the ground with his fingernails. He tried using his feet at the siding of the cliff to try to hoist himself back up, but it was no use. Roman looked down at his prey and chuckled._

 _"You were expecting to find Renee. So sorry to break the bad news to you. You'll never see her again, and she will never see_ you _again. She's mine now."_

 _Roman brought his right foot down onto Dean's left hand, smashing it. Dean cried out in pain. His hand was broken from the effect of the stomp. With only one hand keeping him up, it made it much more difficult for him to hold on to the edge._

 _"I guess the only way I can make sure that Renee stays with me is if I kill you first. But, don't you worry, Dean. I'll take very good care of her. Believe...that."_

 _One final stomp to Dean's other hand caused him to fall from the cliff. He was falling to his watery grave._

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Dean panted heavily as he looked around at his surroundings. He was home in his living room on the couch. He looked up at the wall clock. 8:37 a.m. He brought a hand up to his forehead. A throbbing headache made him wince. Sitting up rapidly made him feel dizzy and he layed back down pulling the blanket up to his neck. He heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey there, Dean." Undertaker greeted.

"What happened?" Dean groaned.

"You passed out on the kitchen floor right after you puked."

"After our little fight." Dean recalled. "I guess I'm the cause for your black eye."

"Yep. I'm surprised you remember our little altercation. Headache? Hungover?"

Dean nodded slowly. Undertaker told Dean to sit up. He handed him two ibuprofen and a glass of water. Dean accepted them placing the medicine in his mouth and gulpped them down. He sat the glass on the table top next to the couch.

"Thanks."

"Sure. Do you remember anything else?"

"Last night, you said you followed me. You brought me home from the bar. Did you stay here all night?" Another nod from Undertaker.

Dean's mind was lost in thought and Undertaker had to ask.

"What's on your mind, Ambrose?"

"Do you think...I have a chance of getting Renee back?"

"Of course you do. Without a doubt."

"But...what if I don't? What if I fail her? How could I live with myself? If I lose to Roman, I lose her...forever." Dean's voice cracked at the last word. He hung his head low, the palms resting at the sides of his forehead.

Undertaker remembered this situation all too well. Sitting in the front room of his Texas home with his friend Kane there to comfort him in his feeling of vulnerability and defeat. Kane was there for him, now he wanted to be there for Dean. He walked over to his overnight bag sitting in the corner of the living. He unzipped the zipper, reached into the bag and pulled out a book. He opened the book to the proper spot, then walked back over to Dean. He knelt down in front of him with the open book in his hands. He placed the book in Dean's lap.

"Dean...I want you to read the sentence I have highlighted in yellow."

Undertaker pointed to the right page and the text he had requested Dean to read. Dean lifted the book from his lap and stared at the words staring at him from the page. He read the text aloud.

"I can do all things through Christ which strengtheneth me."

"Philippians 4:13."

Dean closed the book looking at the cover. "Holy Bible."

"My wife Michelle gave me this Bible for my birthday. Everywhere I go, this goes with me. This verse has helped me through so much. It has made the most impossible tasks possible. Through Christ above, no matter what came my way, I knew He would be there to help me along. He can help you too."

Dean looked into Undertaker's gentle green eyes. "How?"

"Ask God, and He will help you."

"How do I ask Him?"

"Through prayer. It's a powerful thing."

"But what if..." Deans sighs heavily. "What if God doesn't hear me?"

"God hears the smallest of prayers. He hears you too, Dean. Close your eyes." Dean did as Undertaker had asked. "Now...say what's on your heart. Ask Him."

Dean took a deep breath as Undertaker closed his own eyes and bowed his head. "God...I hope You're listening. I don't know if You are, but...I want to try. I may not be good at this, but I don't know what else to do. I'm asking for Your help. I'm asking for Your strength. I'm asking for courage at this challenge I am about to face. Please, God. Keep Renee safe. I'm begging You. Please keep her safe until I can see her again." A single tear ran down Dean's right cheek as he prayed.

"I also ask You to help me get her back. Please help me. Please, God. I know I don't ask for much. But I'm asking You now."

"Amen." Undertaker whispered.

"Amen." Dean repeated.

Both men open their eyes after the prayer had ended.

"Nice prayer, Dean."

"You think it will work?"

"Oh yeah. Without question. Now let me ask you something. Are you ready for the match of your life?"

"Yes I am."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Undertaker said rising from his kneeling position. "Get up from the couch, boy."

Dean rose from the couch, Bible still in his hands.

"We have work to do. But first, why don't you go get cleaned up."

Dean looked down at himself and chuckled. "Yeah. I look like a sight for sore eyes, huh?"

"Not a good sight," Undertaker joked with a smirk. "Go on."

Dean walked passed Undertaker, a little more positive than the night before.

"Dean. Um...I don't want my Bible getting wet."

Dean chuckled embarrassed. "Yeah. I don't think God would like that."

Dean handed the Bible back to Undertaker before leaving the room. As soon as Dean vanished from view, Undertaker turned his eyes upwards.

"Keep an eye on him, God. He's a good guy. I put him and Renee in Your hands."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: Monday Night RAW**

Roman Reigns stood at the other side of the ring eyeing his opponent in Cesaro. He was rising off the mat after a devastating clothesline. The crowd was chanting Cesaro's name loudly. He made it up to a vertical base only to be knocked back down with a Superman punch. Roman went for the cover, but broke it himself. He wasn't ready for the match to be over yet. He took hold of Cesaro pulling him up. He hoped Dean was watching his match tonight. Roman took hold of Cesaro's right arm and irishwhipped him to the other side of the ring. Cesaro came bouncing back off the ropes and was speared to the mat. Roman went for another cover and got the 3 count.

The ring announcer declared Roman was the winner of the match much to the displeasure of the crowd in attendance of that night's event. The referee went to raise the hand of the champion when...

*BONG*

The arena turned pitch black as the lights went out.

*BONG*

Undertaker appeared on the titantron. He was standing in an unknown location lit by purple and blue lighting.

"Roman Reigns...your time of being champion is slowly passing. Your reign as champion is coming to an end. You have something, and someone, that belongs to Dean Ambrose. Well, I have something, or someone, that belongs to you."

The camera pulled away revealing Jimmy and Jey Uso strapped to two Undertaker symbols, unconcious.

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"This Sunday is Summerslam. You had better be ready for the pain you will endure at the hands of the Lunatic Fringe. And let me give you a piece of advice. If you so much as harm one hair on Renee Young's head, you will never see the Usos ever again. That's my message to you. Now, I believe Dean has a little message for you."

The video faded as the lights went up. Roman stood looking at the titantron in shock. He turned his eyes to the referee of his match that night.

"Give me my title, now!" Roman ordered.

The referee asked someone from the time keepers area to bring him the belt. The straps folded under and the golden face of the belt facing upward, the ref placed the belt into Roman's hands. However, the referee did not release his grip from the belt. Roman tugged trying to take the belt away only to be low-blowed between the legs. The crowd gasped as Roman landed on his knees in front of the ring official.

The referee dropped the belt to the side and reached up to removed the short black wig and the black full beard from his face. The crowd roared as Dean Ambrose stood in front of Roman Reigns. Roman's eyes widened in shock at the sight of his former friend before him.

Dean tackled Roman onto his back and began pounding away at him. The WWE Universe went crazy as Dean unloaded with a fury of punches to Roman's face and body. Roman turned Dean onto his back and landed striking blows of his own. Dean reversed and retaliated quickly with more punches. Roman pushed Dean off of him and rolled towards his belt and out of the ring. He retreated up the ramp getting as far away from Dean as much and as fast as he could. He ran towards the back out of sight.

Dean was left in the ring by himself. He rose to his feet and walked over to the opposite side of the ring near the time keepers area and demanded for a microphone. He was walking back and forth in the middle of the ring. He was fuming. He was furious. He was ready for a fight.

"ROMAN! You can run and hide now. But listen when I say this to you. When you get inside Hell In A Cell with me at Summerslam, boy, you won't be able to run and you won't be able to hide. Not only am I taking your title away from you, I will get Renee back. She will come back home to me safe in my arms again. Believe...that."

Dean slammed the microphone to the ring as his music blared over the speakers.

"AMBROSE! AMBROSE! AMBROSE!" the crowd chanted.

Dean stepped out of the ring and up to a camera man. He looked into the camera and delivered another message.

"Just hold on, Renee. Don't worry. I'm coming for you. Stay strong. It's almost over. Never forget that I love you. I love you, Renee. I love you, baby."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: Night Before PPV**

Renee Young was sitting on a bed in the hotel room in Houston, Texas. Tomorrow night was the pay-per-view event where Dean Ambrose would be facing Roman Reigns for not only the title but for her. How she felt miserable. How she felt like a pawn in this whole mess. How she missed Dean so much. She held her engagement ring in the palm of her right hand. Tears stung her eyes as she gazed at the show of affection for her from the love of her life.

Her thoughts of her betrothed were quickly interrupted by the bathroom door opening up and closing. She slipped the ring back onto her left ring finger as Roman walked over to her and knelt before her.

"Well, Renee. Tomorrow night is the night. Tomorrow night, our lives will change...forever. I will walk out of Hell In A Cell with the belt...and the girl."

Roman reached up to sweep a loose strand of blond hair from Renee's eye, but she just turned her head away.

"Hey, hey, hey, come on." Roman began to say as he took Renee's face into her hands, turning her head so she could look at him. "Cheer up, okay? It won't be that bad by my side...as long as you behave."

The last sentence made her shudder and she backed towards the head of her bed, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Why are you so afraid of me?"

"Why are you doing this?" Renee asked.

Roman rose to his feet and took his place at the foot of the bed, hands on his hips.

"Because I love you, Renee."

"What?" she said after a long few seconds of pausing.

"You heard me. I love you. I've loved you since I first saw you."

"When was that?"

"When Dean, Seth, and myself were in The Shield together. I had a major league crush on you. I wanted you to love me, but no. You had to fall in love with Dean instead."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy coming from you, Roman?"

"Oh-ho-ho. You don't know the half of it. I was always jealous of Dean. He was always the popular one of The Shield. He's talented in the ring. He's great on the mic. The crowd _loves_ him, by the way. I envy him. And to make matters worse for me, he took my girl."

"I'm not your girl."

"You are if I say you are. That will be made official tomorrow night."

"What about your wife? Your daughter?"

Roman sucked in a breath and exhaled through his nose at the mention of his wife and child.

"Yeah, well. What they don't know won't hurt them, right?"

"You're sick."

Roman shrugged. "Let me put it this way. When I'm away from home, I need some loving when I'm out on the road. I can't get that from her. That's where you come in."

A horrified gasp escaped Renee's lips. "You would cheat on your wife?"

Roman chuckled. "Like I said. What they don't know."

Renee lowered her head to her knees. She could not believe the audacity of this man. He had a family that loved him and he would use her to jeopardize that. Roman crawled onto the bed, positioning himself in front of her.

"Hey. Look at me."

She raised her head, her tear-filled eyes focused again on the man whom had captured her. Roman took her firmly by the chin.

"I want you to think about tomorrow night. But most of all, think about the last time you saw your soon-to-be ex-fiancee. Tomorrow night, everything will change. I guarantee that you will be mine...forever. And, you will be my property. When I tell you to do something, you will do it. When I want you to make love to me, you will refuse to hesitate."

"But what if I say no?"

Roman released her face and climbed off the bed. He walked over to his own bed and pulled back the covers. He looked over his right shoulder at her.

"To answer your question, a leather belt isn't only a fashion trend, if you know what I'm getting at. Now, get in your bed and quit crying."

Renee slowly climbed under her covers and layed her head down on her pillows, turning away from Roman. He got comfortable under the blankets of his own bed, then reached over to turn off the lamp on a table separating the beds.

"I forgot to mention one other thing. You will be getting a ringside viewing of me pummeling your beloved. I've taken the liberty of requesting a holding cell just for you to be positioned outside the cell. Well, good night. Sleep tight."

Renee maneuvered herself onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. She was frightened, not only for Dean, but what would happen if he lost. She would be at the hands of Roman Reigns forever. And to think of what he could do to her. She shuddered at the thought. She began to wonder if she would ever rest securely in Dean's arms again. To feel his touch. To hear his voice say her name and whisper sweet words into her ear. To feel his lips against hers. She thought about there last kiss. What if there last kiss was really their last kiss?

"Good night, Jonathan Good." she whispered in the darkness. "I love you."

Tears fell from her eyes and she wept silently as she wondered where Dean was at this very moment. What she didn't know was that he was closer than she thought he was. He was actually staying at the same hotel that she was. Specifically, Dean was a floor below her. His room was directly beneath hers.

Dean was looking at the picture he kept in his billfold, of his girlfriend, Renee. How he missed her. How he wanted to touch her. How he wanted to take her into his arms. How he wanted her to hear him say her name and whisper sweet words into her ears. How he wanted to kiss her. He wondered if after tomorrow night, would he be able to any of that ever again? He hoped so.

He brought the picture to his lips, kissing it gently before placing it back into his billfold. He sat the wallet on the bedside table to his right, then reached forward to turn off the lamp, engulfing the room in blackness. He got nestled in his bed and rested on his left side, bringing the covers to his chest. He blinked, and a single tear escaped his left eye. He knew what he had to do. He had to win. He had to defeat Roman. He had to get Renee back. He just hoped and prayers that he had the strength and ability to.

He closed his eyes, wanting to get some sleep. Before his dreams took over, his voice spoke out in a whisper.

"Good night, Renee Paquette. I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

**For the female Ambrose fanbase: you have been warned. Adorableness ahead.**

 **CHAPTER 12: Backstage At Summerslam**

Dean Ambrose had just finished taping his wrists when there was a knock at the door of his private locker room.

"Come in." he answered.

Undertaker walked into the room with his daughter Kaia sitting at his hip.

"Hey, Dean."

"Undertaker. Didn't know you would be here tonight." Dean said in surprise.

"Are you kidding me? Miss your big match tonight? No way." The two men shook hands. "Are you ready? Nervous?"

"Yes and yes. And who is this little blond-haired angel?"

"This is my youngest daughter, Kaia. Kaia, this is my friend, Dean Ambrose."

"Hello, Mr. Ambrose." Kaia greeted sweetly.

Dean chuckled. "Mr. Ambrose, huh? Tell you what. How about you just call me Dean, okay?"

"Okay."

"Could I shake your hand, Kaia?"

Kaia held out her right hand towards Dean. "It's nice to meet you, little lady."

"Nice to meet you too, Dean."

"Thank you both for coming by here."

"Well, the reason why I came by was to give you something."

"You didn't have to give me anything."

"Well, I actually had somebody make something up for you to wear to the ring tonight."

"Aw, man. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." I was looking at some old pictures of you and came up with an idea."

Undertaker held out his left hand, hold a black leather garment. Dean took it and gazed at it. A black leather vest with his DA logo in white on the back.

"Wow. This is so cool."

Dean draped it over his muscular torso admiring the way it fit perfectly.

"Very nice. Thank you, man."

"No problem. And Kaia has something to give you too."

"Really?"

Undertaker reached into his back jeans pocket, pulled out a folded piece of paper, then passed it to his daughter.

"I made this for you." she said holding the item out to Dean.

"You did?" he said taking it from Kaia with a smile.

He unfolded the paper revealing a colored picture of him with the WWE title around his waist. His smile broadened at the artwork.

"Oh wow. You colored this for me?"

"Yep," Kaia answered nodding her head.

"Well, thank you so much. I appreciate this too." Then a thought came to his head. "Hey. You know what? I have something for you too, Kaia. May I?" he asked holding his arms outward to Kaia.

Kaia looked up at her father, who nodded, and passed her into Dean's arms. He held her at his right hip. Dean walked over to the couch where his duffle bag sat. He gently sat Kaia down onto the cushions of the couch. He unzipped the lid of the bag and placed the colored photo inside, then retrieved an 'Ambrose Asylum Unhinged and On The Fringe' t-shirt and a silver marker. He unfolded the shirt to the front. Near the neck, he signed his initials to it and replaced the cap to the marker. Shirt in hand, he bent down in front of Kaia.

"Your dad told me here a while back that you were one of my fans." Kaia bobbed her head up and down. "I know it's a little big, but I thought you would like to have it."

"Really?" she said taking the shirt.

"Yep. This is for you."

"Wow."

"What do you say, sweetie?" Undertaker reminded.

"Thank you, Dean."

"You're very welcome. Anything for my fans, especially the kids."

Kaia reached out and hugged Dean's neck tightly. She released Dean and walked back to her father.

"Look, Daddy."

Undertaker picked up his little girl in his arms. "That's awesome, Kaia. We'll have to show it to your mother."

Dean rose to his feet. "I'm afraid I don't have anything for you, Undertaker."

"It's alright, Dean. Just seeing a smile on my daughter's face is the best gift I could ever get. Hey, bring me that marker, would you please?"

Dean walked over, placing the marker in Undertaker's right hand.

"Hold open your right palm."

Dean did as was requested. Undertaker removed the cap with his teeth and went to stand beside Dean. On the tape, he wrote **PHIL. 4:13.**

"Just a little reminder for you, Dean. For tonight. Remember those words you read?"

"I do."

"Do you remember our singles match we had years ago when you were in the Shield?"

"Yeah. Smackdown. It was my first singles match on the main roster. Why?"

"Remember what I told around that time that match took place?" Dean thought for a moment, then shook his head 'no'.

"I guess it escaped me."

"I said to you, 'Trust your instincts, cause you've got great instincts."

"Now, I remember."

"When you go out there tonight, trust your instincts. Think about that title. But most of all, think about Renee. How badly you want to get her back. Fight for her."

"I will."

 ***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*** " _Five minutes, Ambrose. Your match is next."_

"Okay. Thank you. I guess it's time."

"Yep. Go out there and show Roman Reigns what you're made of. Show that venomous snake what you are capable of."

"I'll do it."

"Show him your moxy. Better yet, show him your Moxley."

Dean smiled. "You've watched my older stuff, huh?"

"Yeah I have. Gruesome at some points, but, entertaining all the same. Now's the time. Go win that belt. Go get Renee back."

Both men shook hands once again before Undertaker and Kaia left the room. As the door was closing, Dean heard Kaia ask her dad a question.

"Daddy, what's Moxley?"

"That's for when you're older, kiddo."

Dean looked at the **PHIL. 4:13** on his right palm, then got to thinking. He opened his left palm. On the tape, he drew a heart with and uppercased ' **R** '. He replaced the cap on the marker and tossed it on top of his bag. He looked at his palms. ' **R** ' on the left, **PHIL. 4:13** on the right. The time had come. It was now or never. Dean took a deep breath, turning his eyes upwards.

"I know You're there, God. Be with me tonight. Help me to get Renee back. Please. Amen."

He crossed himself before walking out the door of his locker room to go compete in what was absolutely the most important match of his entire life. Tonight, it was for all, or it would be for nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Now it gets physical. Sit back and enjoy this intense battle as Dean fights not only for the title, but mainly for the love of his life inside Hell In A Cell.**

 **CHAPTER 13: HELL IN A CELL**

Roman Reigns stood inside Hell In A Cell waiting for his opponent to arrive. His eyes remained focused on the smaller cage outside the cell. Renee Young, wrists taped at the front, would stand in her little holding chamber, watching in horror as Roman destroyed the man she loves dearly.

Dean's music hit and the crowd was brought to their feet. Dean walked to the ring with a purpose and his purpose was on 3 things: Beat up Roman Reigns, win the title, and mostly, win back the love of his life. He stopped at the cage holding Renee. Renee stepped up to the bars. Dean's right hand reached in and wiped a single tear falling from Renee's left eye. He caressed her face with his right hand.

"I'm so sorry for all of this." he said to her.

"I know."

"It's almost over. Just hold on a little longer."

"I've been waiting for you and I will continue to wait for you."

"I love you, Renee."

"I love you too, Jonathan."

Dean removed the leather vest from his torso and passed it through to Renee. He then walked through the door of Hell In A Cell, and slammed the door behind him. He climbed into the ring and stood toe-to-toe with his former friend, now enemy. He had said a long time ago that a person's life changes when they are Dean's enemy. That had never been more true than right now. The ring announcer annouced the stipulation of the match and the names of the men ready to do battle. Then the referee signaled for the bell to ring.

 ***DING DING DING***

No sooner had the bell rung had Roman found his hands around Dean's throat. He had pushed him back to a ring post, strangling his opponent. The referee tried to break it up, but Roman would not listen.

"I could make this as painless for you as possible, Dean." Roman sneered. "What do you say? Surrender?"

Dean answered with a hard right hook to Roman's face, causing him to release his grip around Dean's neck.

"Surrender is not in my vocabulary." Dean said rubbing his throat.

"All right, Dean. If it's a fight you want, then a fight is what you will get. Hope you're ready."

"I've been ready for this for a long time."

Dean tackled Roman to the mat and began throwing punches to Roman's face and body. Roman caught Dean on the jaw with a left hook. He pushed Dean onto his back, holding his shoulders down. Roman socked his opponent in the face again. He went for another punch, but was poked in the eye. Dean landed a left of his own, knocking Roman away from him. He rose to his feet and delivered a hard kick to Roman's ribs. Dean licked his lower lip and tasted copper. He brought his right forefinger up to the cut and dabbed at the blood. He licked the blood from his finger tip.

"I told you, Roman. I was going to make you regret it."

Dean hopped out of the ring and reached behind the skirt of the ring. He pulled out a skilsaw. He eyed the weapon as if he were possessed. A lunatic smile formed on his face. He crawled back into the ring, eyeing Roman.

"DEAN!" Renee hollered. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT"

Dean heard her, but he just ignored her. He walked toward Roman. Roman saw the weapon and began crawling backwards on his rear towards the opposite corner of the ring.

"PUT THAT AWAY, AMBROSE!" Roman demanded.

Dean turned the skilsaw on, laughing maniacally. Roman begged Dean to stop and put the power tool away. Dean just shook his head no. The referee couldn't do anything about it since the match was no DQ. He, too, backed into a corner, scared.

"You're unstable, Dean."

"Why does everybody keep SAYING THAT?!"

"You're crazy!"

"You're right. I am crazy."

Dean put the blade of the skilsaw to his arm and ran the blade across his skin. Roman eyed the man in shock, not saying a word. He was too stunned. Dean pulled the blade away and ceased the power tool from running. Roman looked at Dean's left arm...confused. No blood. Not even a scratch. Clean.

"What..." Roman muttered.

Dean removed the rubber blade from the tool and tossed the tool aside. Dean remembered pulling the skilsaw stunt back in his CZW days, during a Tournament of Death match. Dean wanted to scare the pants off of Roman, and that's just what he did. He held up the rubber piece and chucked it at Roman's head.

"I may be crazy, but I ain't stupid." Dean remarked.

Roman tackled Dean to the mat again and the match continued from there, both men fighting tooth and nail. The match was very physical. Lot's of punching, kicking, throwing each other into the cell walls. Kendo sticks, steel steps, steel chairs, oh my. Bloody noses, bloody mouthes. Bruised backs and black eyes. Such physicality.

Dean and Roman found themselves lying on their backs after a vicious superplex from the top rop executed by Roman Reigns. Roman went for the cover, but Dean was able to get an arm up before the 3 causing the match to continue.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" the crowd chanted over and over.

Both competitors made it to their knees, a slugfest insuing. They made it to their feet, still slugging it out, neither one backing down from the fight.

"I don't get it, Dean. She had her pick of all the guys in the world. She could have chosen me, but she chose you instead. She chose a piece of Cincinnati garbage like you."

Dean's head snapped back with the force of the punch.

"She didn't have to choose me, but I'm thank God that she did."

He followed up with yet another punch.

"Why you, Dean? What was it about you that attracted her to you? What was it?"

A right hand knocked Dean to the ropes, almost causing him to fall out of the ring. He grabbed onto the top and middle ropes to steady him and he came bouncing back connecting with a devastating clothesline.

"She said I make her laugh," he stated as he went for the cover.

1-2-kickout.

Dean brought Roman to his feet and pushed him against the ropes. He irishwhipped Roman and went for another clothesline only for Roman to duck. Roman bounced off the ropes, jumped, and connected with his signature Superman Punch, knocking Dean to the mat. Roman went for another pinfall. but Dean broke it, kicking his legs out.

Roman couldn't believe it. He had thrown everything Dean's way. Everything. Except...

Roman saw Dean beginning to rise to his feet again. Roman knew what he had to do. There was one move left in his arsenal he had yet to execute. He walked to a corner of the ring and crouched low, waiting patiently. Dean made it to a vertical base and turned. When Dean was facing Roman, that's when he attacked. Roman charged, and speared Dean back down to the mat.

"NOOOOOO!" Renee cried out.

Throughout the whole match, she would be cheering for Dean to win. She had his back the entire match. Now, after the spear, she knew it was over. Roman knew it was over. It was time to end the match. Roman pulled Dean's legs up for the cover, a bloody smirk on his face. The referee lowered himself into position.

1-2...


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: HELL IN A CELL CONCLUSION**

WHAT?! Dean kicked out of the spear. Roman couldn't believe it. The sold-out crowd couldn't believe it. There was no quitting in Dean Ambrose; this blue-eyed Cincinnati, Ohio boy.

Roman got in the referee's face screaming obscenities. Dean rolled onto his left side, holding his midsection. He moaned and groaned in pain. Dean was slowy rising from the mat with Roman looking on in disbelief.

"STAY DOWN, DEAN!" Roman demanded.

Dean kept moving until he had finally made it to his knees. Roman stalked over lividly towards his injured opponent.

"I said...stay _down_!"

Roman delivered two devastating kicks to Dean's injured ribs. More moaning and groaning escaped the Lunatic Fringe. He curled into a ball near the ring post.

"You have just stayed down, Ambrose. But no...you refuse to give up."

Roman reached down and grabbed a fist-full of Dean's hair. Dean growled through his teeth as he was being pulled to his feet and pushed into the corner of the ring.

"Why don't you just give up and end this? The beating can cease right now if you want it to."

"Why have you done this? Why did you take Renee?"

"Because I love her."

"But.." Dean coughed. "You already have a wife and daughter at home."

Roman drove his right shoulderblade into Dean's gut. He placed the palm of his right hand under Dean's chin and pushed his head back until the back of his skull was touching the turnbuckle.

"They mean nothing to me. Renee is the only woman I ever really loved."

"If you want Renee...then you're gonna have to kill me."

"So be it."

Roman brought his right hand back, forming it into a fist. He slugged Dean hard in the face, and repeated the motion with his left fist. He did a right-left combo to Dean's face, then followed up with a final right hook causing Dean to collapse to the mat. The referee pushed Roman away from Dean. The referee didn't know what to do. He slowly began counting to 10.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at the Bible verse reference written on the tape of his right hand. He heard himself say the words to that verse in his head. He then looked at the tape on his left palm: the heart with the 'R'. He began to stir. He was badly hurt, badly beaten, but he didn't care. His heart, his soul, his fighting spirit would not let him quit. That was not him. He was Dean Ambrose. He crawled to the ropes and slowly pulled himself to his feet right before the referee said '10'.

 **"** WHAT?!" Roman exclaimed.

"YES!" Renee cheered.

Roman didn't understand. What did he have to do to stop this man, this...this lunatic? How in the world can Dean still be standing after everything he had been through? Dean turned to his opponent, standing at the corner. He was not backing down. Beaten, battered, bruised, he was standing tall.

"I can do all things..." Dean whispered to himself. "through Christ which strengtheneth me." He repeated the Bible verse twice. He stepped an inch away from the corner of the ring.

"Come on, Roman. You want to finish this? You want to finish me off? Go ahead. Finish me. I dare you."

Roman stepped back and crouched into position. He got a running start. He went to spear Dean once more. Yet, Dean moved out of the way at the last moment and Roman's right shoulderblade smacked with a sickening thud into the ring post. The pain radiated throughout his whole arm and he felt something shadder at the impact. Dean pulled Roman to the middle of the ring, tucking Roman's head under his left arm. Dean pulled Roman's arms behind his back, then fell backwards, driving Roman's face into the mat. Dean rolled him over onto his back and went for the pinfall.

1-2-3 Match over.

"Here's your winner and new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Dean Ambrose!"

The crowd roared and Renee cried tears of joy. Undertaker walked out to the ring and over to the cell. Undertaker demanded the cell door be opened. Moments later, the cell door was opened and Undertaker entered into the cell and climbed into the ring. He ordered the ref to go over to the holding cell outside the ring and let Renee out. He walked over to Dean and and rolled him carefully onto his back.

"Congratulations, Dean. You won the match. You're champion."

"Renee?"

"You got her back, kid. Just like I knew you would."

Dean smirked as Renee crawled into the ring, next to the man she loved. Renee leaned down and gently kissed him on the right cheek.

"I'm here, baby. I'm here."

Renee layed down next to her fiancee as Undertaker just stood by and smirked. Movement caught his eye to his right. Roman began moving around on the mat. Undertaker watched him crawl over to the ropes and pull himself to his feet. Roman turned to see Undertaker staring at him.

"You lost, Roman. It's over."

"It ain't over yet. So I didn't get Renee. What's gonna stop me from going after somebody else. Say...your wife and daughter?" Roman laughed outloud.

Undertaker tilted his head to the left before reaching out with his right hand, snatching Roman by the throat. He pulled him to the middle of the ring.

"Don't mess with another man's fiancee, and don't _ever_ threaten another man's family."

One second saw Roman standing, the next second saw Roman being lifted into the air and came crashing down to the mat.

"Like I said, Roman. It's over."

Renee tapped Dean's cheek rapidly. "Dean? Dean? DEAN!"

Undertaker looked at Dean. His eyes had closed. Undertaker knelt down beside Renee and Dean. Dean had passed out from the pain he had sustained during the match.

"GET A DOCTOR!" Undertaker ordered the referee. "Hold on, Dean. Just hold on."

\- Dean woke up the next morning in the hospital. His eyes began to focus on his surroundings. He was hooked up to machines. He turned his eyes towards the right to see Undertaker looking out the window and Renee sleeping in a chair.

"Hey..." Dean moaned softly.

Undertaker turned to see Dean looking at him. He gently shook Renee's shoulder to wake her up. Her eyes turned to see her fiancee looking at her. She rose from the chair and walked over to the right side of the bed.

"Hey, baby."

"Hey, Renee. Undertaker."

"Welcome back, Dean."

"How long have I been out?"

"All night." Renee answered. "How much pain are you in?"

"My face hurts. My ribs hurt. My whole body hurts. I won the match?"

"You did." Undertaker said. "I'll go get a nurse."

Undertaker went to walk out of the hospital room in search for some medical staff.

"Hey, Mark."

Before walking out the door, he turned his eyes to the man in the hospital.

"Thanks for your help."

"Anytime, Jonathan."

Renee and Dean were alone in the room. He took Renee by her right hand, not taking his eyes off of her.

"You're so beautiful."

"And you are very handsome."

"I bet these bruises and cuts on my face say different."

"Not to me, they don't. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

Dean reached up and wiped a tear away falling down Renee's left cheek.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Renee Paquette, will you still marry me?"

Renee sighed softly before answering. "Jonathan Good, of course I will still marry you. Believe that."

"Hmm. I find that very hard to believe."

"Allow me to convince you then." She leaned down and kissed Dean on the lips. "Do you believe me now?"

"Nope." he answered with a wink.

Renee leaned closer again, lips touching his in a more tender kiss. The couple didn't notice Undertaker enter into the doorway with a doctor and a nurse. Undertaker's mouth dropped while the nurse held a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my," the doctor to Undertaker's left whispered.

"Um...Dean. I found a doctor and a nurse to come and look at you."

Dean held up his left forefinger, signaling for one moment as he continued kissing his future bride.

"They're getting married."

"Wonderful." the doctor commented.

"Great news. If you don't mind me asking, what's their story?"

Undertaker looked at the couple, still making out in the hospital room, then turned to the nurse uttering one word. "Complicated."


	15. Chapter 15

**I would like to thank everybody who read this story. I have never done a sequel before. I wasn't sure on how it would turn out. I think it turned out good. This is the last chapter of the story. Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, the conclusion to For All Or Nothing: Good Friends, Better Enemies. *Author Note* ALL Credit to The Verve Pipe for their song 'Never Let You Down'.**

 **CHAPTER 15: WEDDING RECEPTION**

The wedding reception took place in Las Vegas, Nevada. Friends, family, wrestlers from the WWE were in attendance for the joyous occasion. The uniting of Dean Ambrose and Renee Young.

The wedding was beautiful. The decorations of white and gold. Everyone was happy and having fun. The vows were said, rings exchanged. Perfection. Absolute perfection. The guests were drinking champagne and eating cake. The gifts were opened. The band played and the guest danced. Dean and Renee shared their first dance as a newlywedded couple to Alabama's 'The Maker Said Take Her'. As Dean and Renee were sitting and eating cake, Roman Reigns' ex-wife and daughter came up and congratulated the couple. Dean stood and hugged the woman, telling her how sorry he was on how everything turned out. She told him the divorce had finalized last week.

Since the night Roman lost the title, things went downhill from there for him. He suffered many injuries in the match, was arrested for kidnapping Renee, and the next day, got a call saying his wife was filing for divorce. Now Roman was doing time behind bars and nobody knew when he would be out. For the not-so-sweet cherry on top, Roman also lost his job as a competitive wrestler. The era of Roman Reigns was over, the Ambrose Era had begun.

Moments passed and the band had taken a 15 minute break. Dean was sitting next to his beautiful bride talking and laughing.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" Dean asked Renee.

Renee turned her eyes up in thought. "Mmm...about 100 times."

Dean laughed. "Well, it bares to be 100 times more. Actually, a million times more."

"And I say the same thing about you being handsome."

"I love you, Renee."

"I love you too, Mr. Lunatic Fringe."

They leaned in and shared a soft kiss as Chris Jericho walked up to the couple.

"Great party, guys."

"Thanks, Chris." Renee answered. "Having fun?"

"Very much. Thank you. So, now that you're a married man, Ambrose, what are you going to do now? What are your plans for a honeymoon?"

"Well, we leave on a plane tomorrow for a week in Hawaii."

"Very nice. Hope you have a great time."

"We will."

"Now, Renee, the reason why I came over her is I have another gift for you."

"What? The gift of Jericho?"

"Drink it in, man." Chris answered, spreading his arms out and tilting his head back.

"Oh, Jericho." Renee laughed.

"Okay. I'll be serious. But for this gift, I need to steal your husband for a while. I need his assistance."

Dean rose from his chair as Renee asked what was up. Dean bent down to look Renee in the eyes. "You'll see, my love." he whispered before softly pecking her on the lips.

Chris, Dean, and a few of Chris's friends made their way to the stage. They were taking their places behind the drums, piano, bass guitar and acoustic guitar. Chris took his place at the front of the stage, standing behind a microphone, while Dean picked up an electric guitar and stood behind a microphone of his own.

"Excuse me, can I have everybody's attention, please?" Chris announced. "Thank you. On behalf of the new bride and groom, thank everybody for coming. Now, nobody knew about what was going to be taking place here in a few moments. I will let the groom take over in the explanation."

Dean stepped up to the microphone. "Thanks, Chris. Well, this gift was a little surprise for the love of my life, Renee. She had no idea something like this was going to happen. What she also didn't know was I had secretly been taking guitar lessons for the last 4 months. I think I've become pretty good at it. And just in case you don't believe me..."

Dean's left hand rested on the neck of the guitar, his fingers pressed against the fret. Sliding his hand down the neck of the guitar made a revving sound. His guitar pick plucked the strings as he played the opening riff to his entrance music two times through. Everyone stood and cheered.

"Now do you believe me?" Dean jokingly asked. "Renee, from the bottom of my heart, I love you so much. I couldn't imagine my life without you. You have made me the happiest, luckiest man in the world. I dedicate this song to you. You guys ready?"

The band members got in position. Chris Jericho gave 4 count.

 **Chris** : I'm trying to keep my feet on the ground.

I'm getting to like this feeling I've found.

I'm getting to love the thought of having you around

And I will never let you down.

 **Dean:** Your friends were all well-meaning when they said, no one is good enough for you.

They played with your emotions, dismiss the notion.

Do what you have to do.

Cause people don't take chances with their hearts.

Since I met you, I am passed the hardest part.

So, remember one thing; I will never let you down.

 **Chris:** I'm trying to keep my feet on the ground.

I'm getting to like this feeling I've found.

I'm getting to love the thought of having you around.

And I will never let you down.

Everyone gathered around the stage with Renee right in front. They were clapping and video taping the performance. It was amazing.

 **Dean:** Sometimes you feel defeated. But it's okay.

You're not the only one.

And all the complications, bad situations,

happen to everyone.

Doesn't matter how it ended or began.

Sometimes the best that you can do is change your plan.

Hope you understand that I will never let you down.

 **Chris:** I'm trying to keep my feet on the ground.

I'm getting to like this feeling I've found.

I'm getting to love the thought of having you around.

And I will never let you down.

Dean looked down at his blushing bride. She was smiling and wiping the tears from her eyes, watching the man that she loved play the guitar and sing this song just for her. If she thought there was no way she could love this man any more that she already had, she was wrong. She kept falling in love with him every second.

 **Dean:** I'm trying to keep my feet on the ground.

I'm getting to like this feeling I've found.

I'm getting to love the thought of having you around.

And I will never let you down.

 **Chris:** I'm trying to keep my feet on the ground.

I'm getting to like this feeling I've found.

 **Dean:** I'm getting to love the thought of having you around

And I will never let you down.

 **Bandmates:** I will never let you down.

I will never let you down.

I will never let you down.

The song ended and everyone in attendance applauded and cheered. Renee wiped more tears from her eyes. Dean removed the guitar from his body and placed it on the guitar stand. He walked off the stage and over to her. He took her into his arms and passionately kissed her, bringing more clapping and cheering from the guests.

"That was wonderful, Dean." Renee commented after the kiss broke.

"You liked it?"

"Liked it? I loved it."

"I was so nervous. Could you tell?"

"Nope. Didn't notice. Now I have a little surprise for you."

" is it?"

"Well...you'll get it tonight..."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Behind closed doors..."

"Oh."

Renee leaned in close and whispered into his right ear. "Under the cotton sheets."

Dean's eyes widened. "Oooohhhhhh..."

 **THE END**


End file.
